Another Night
by Bugalou
Summary: Harvey cheats on Ivy and he finds himself back at her door pleading for her to let him return.  WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT


**WARNING: **There is more explicit sex in this story! Read with caution!

* * *

Another Night...

* * *

Harvey glanced down at the pot of roses he was carrying. He knew he had messed up. Messed up so much that it might actually cost him the person he loved the most. She was the only person who has accepted him after his accident, and probably the only one who could. She put up with Harvey. She put up with Two-Face. She put up with him in general.

Harvey sighed. He walked past the row of cars parked along the sidewalk. He stopped and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. Harvey adjusted his shirt and ruffled his hair.

Harvey was approaching Robinson Park. He had been contemplating if this was the right choice. He had been a major dick that much he did know.

There was a bench in the distance under a tree. It was a familiar spot. He recalled how many times he has walked past the bench. He recalled finding Selina there, almost hypothermic. He shivered at that memory. That was a bad one. Bruce had literally broken her heart. So much that she could have died that night. Harvey's heart stopped. That could have easily been Ivy. He hoped she is okay. If she wasn't, Selina would have already clawed his eyes out and possibly castrated him. He shivered at that thought. Why do woman always have to go for castration? It was so cruel.

He sat down, placing the pot of roses next to him. He placed his head in his hands. What have I done? He cheated on her. He may have been drunk, but he had cheated on her, and most of all she saw it. He recalled the horror on her face, the pain stricken expression that contorted her face. He remembered the swell of tears and the stream of them that ran down her cheek as she turned and ran out the door. She hadn't said anything, but her eyes showed the hurt and the story. He had seriously messed up. How was she ever going to forgive him?

Harvey looked up and sat in silence. He saw her apartment in the distance. He counted up and over. He found her balcony and smiled. The look on that couples face when Ivy had forced him to climb down the balcony pant-less was absolutely priceless. Their love was young then, but he wanted that back. He wanted her back in his arms and wanted to experience more ridiculous moments in that apartment. So many memories lived in that apartment, so many.

He got up and began his journey to her front door. Harvey hadn't thought about how he would get into the secured building, but he would figure that out when he got there. He rehearsed the speech going on through his head, thought out all the possible conversations that might happen.

In the distance, he could see a couple walking up to the secured building. They lived down the hall, if he remembered correctly. He sped up in a slight jog to catch the closing door. He quickly slid his hand in between the door and the frame and let out a sigh of relief. He had made it in.

Walking up the flights of stairs to her apartment brought back more memories and the possibilities of what may or may not come. He walked down the hallway looking at the apartment numbers 219, 220, 221 and then 222. He stopped in front of her door and took in a deep breath. Here goes nothing, he thought as he raised his fist to her door and knocked.

* * *

Ivy turned the T.V. off and hucked the remote at the wall. Nothing was on and the T.V. was being a bitch. She got up off the couch and went into the kitchen.

Ivy turned to the refrigerator and opened the double doors. She stared into the nothingness and made a mental note to tell Selina to bring back food when she got home from shagging the crap out of Bruce. She laughed. She shut the refrigerator and remembered the latest book she had just finished. She had been catching up on her reading lately. She had a stack of books in the corner of her room that she thought she might start reading.

Ivy walked around the apartment. It was kinda lonely except for the cats and Ivan. Ivy went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like crap. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing a big button down shirt she had found in the laundry. She examined it. She wasn't sure whose it was. She took it off and checked the label. It was some fancy designer and figured it was probably a shirt Selina stole from Bruce.

Ivy didn't care. The thought made her laugh; Selina stole Bruce's clothing while he was on business trips. Her excuse was that he smelled good and that she liked to sleep in them to make her feel like he was there with her. Ivy's conclusion: she was weird. Ivy walked into her room to find a bra. She figured she should have some decency and wear at least a bra with her oversized, unbuttoned shirt. Ivy searched for a black lace bra that made her feel sexy.

Ivy frowned. Where was it? She stepped into the laundry room and sifted through the laundry, it wasn't there. She thought a moment. Crap. She remembered where it was. She had given it to Dick. Damn it. It was one of her expensive ones. She sighed and decided on the nude bra sitting on top of the clean laundry pile.

Ivy slipped her bra on and hooked the latch. She looked up when she heard a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting anybody. Selina was God knows where with Bruce, and Harley was probably with Anthony. Ivy smiled, she was happy for Harley. Harley deserved Anthony after what happened with Jack. Jack. Fuck Jack. Jack had fucking ruined her. She felt so degraded after what happened. When she reached the door she peeked through the peep-hole and gasped. What the fuck was he doing here? Ivy went into the kitchen and ripped open the refrigerator. She remembered the pitcher…the only thing in the refrigerator.

* * *

Harvey looked up as the door ripped. He was about to speak when a wave of liquid came at him. He was drenched from head to toe in something that was going sticky. Great, he thought. He was gonna need a new leather jacket. After the moment of shock and surprise left Harvey's face he looked at her.

Ivy was leaning up against the door frame in nothing but a shirt he didn't recognize and a bra. She had an accomplished looked on her face and had an empty pitcher in her hand with the other on her hip.

Harvey smiled. Ivy's expression changed immediately into anger. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ivy, I am sorr-" Ivy cut him off. She dropped the pitcher.

"NO! No. YOU do not have the right to be sorry. No. Not after what you fucking did to me. Do you know how I felt? Did you even care about my fucking feelings? I am a PERSON. I am a Goddamn person, despite what you think. What is wrong with you! Why are you even here? HOW DARE YOU show up here?"

Harvey looked around in the hallway. She was yelling and he knew it would only get worse, "Can I come in? We need to talk. Your neighbors are watching," Harvey looked at the heads popping out of the doors.

Ivy stepped aside and let him in. She didn't want to get evicted so she let him in but she wasn't done yet.

"Ivy. I am so, so, so, so sorry. You don't even know how sorry I am. I didn't mean to. I wasn't me. I was-" His expression was sincere, his eyes showed how sorry he was but that was not the point.

"YOU'RE blaming this on your bipolar thing. NO. YOU CAN NOT! BLAME YOUR ACTIONS ON THAT. THAT IS NOT RIGHT. DO YOU EVEN CARE FOR ME? DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO WALK INTO YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HOUSE AND INTO HIS ROOM TO SEE HIM, HIM FUCKING ANOTHER WOMAN! A GODDAMN STIPPER! AND WHAT'S WORSE, JACK HAD THERE IN THE LIVING ROOM. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Ivy was on a rampage. She had every right to be.

Harvey let her yell. He let the words hit him. He deserved it. He did cheat on her. He did sleep with another woman in the same bed that they had shared many times before and only hours before.

"Ivy. I don't know what to say. You are right, something is the hell wrong with me. I don't know what to say or do. There isn't an explanation to explain why I did what I did. You don't deserve that. But, one thing I do know is that I love you," Harvey set the lemonade covered roses on the end table in the entry way. He walked towards Ivy.

Ivy backed up from him and burst into tears. She back up to a wall and slid down to the ground. Harvey watched the love of his life cry. Harvey felt bad. He was ashamed of himself. Harvey watched her cry for a while until they were just whimpers. He went and sat near her, but not by her. He didn't want her to move away from him anymore than she already was.

Ivy wiped her eyes on the sleeves and looked up. Harvey moved in front of her and looked into her eyes. Harvey grabbed her face, "I love you, Pamela Isley. I truly, honestly do. I don't or won't ever hurt you again."

Ivy felt his calloused hands against her cheeks. She could smell him. She looked into his eyes, "Harvey. I- I… You degraded me. I feel awful like I can't be loved. You-you hurt me, Harvey."

Harvey felt his heart tear. Harvey crushed his lips to hers. He felt Ivy pull away, but he kissed her harder.

Ivy managed to pull herself away, "Harvey…"

Ivy got up and walked to the couch. Harvey slipped off his jacket and followed her. Harvey grabbed her handed and pushed her against the wall.

"Pammy, I love you. I love you more than anything. I am not complete without you. That's corny I know but true. Pam, I love you so much. I seriously do. I don't want to live without you."

"Harvey…" Ivy was still hurt. It was a wound that would take a lot of time to heal. Her pride and womanhood was crushed.

Harvey pressed her harder against the wall. He held her in place with his lower body and held her face. He bent down and kissed her even harder. Ivy still didn't respond. Harvey kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose. He stopped and pulled away. Maybe Ivy wouldn't forgive him. He walked to the window. Ivy watched him walk away, and then glanced to the floor. She was angry, hurt, she didn't know how much more she could take. They were silent for what seemed to be hours.

Ivy thought and contemplated: she loved Harvey so much. That's why it hurt so much. She had let him break her wall down and let him see who she really was. She let herself become vulnerable and put her trust in him. That is why it hurt so much. She wasn't sure if she could handle anymore drama. If Harvey was truly sorry and truly meant what he said, then maybe, after all, he is worth another try. Ivy loved him. She knew he loved her for who she is. She remembered the alcohol, she remembered Jack. And he wasn't exactly a good influence on anyone.

Ivy watched Harvey for a while. She stood up and walked towards him. She placed her hand on his strong shoulder, "Harvey"

Her voice was low and he slowly turned around, she continued. "Harvey. I love you, but I am not sure if I can take anymore hurt," she looked down, and started to cry.

Harvey looked down at her. He turned to face her and let her lean into him to cry some more. Harvey stroked her hair for a while. He kissed the top of her head.

Harvey stepped back and lifted her chin. He wiped the tears with his thumb and looked into her eyes. Harvey leaned down and gently kissed her on his lips. To his surprise, she was welcoming.

Ivy kissed him back a littler harder. She laughed, "You tasted like lemonade." Harvey looked down at himself. He remembered he was covered with lemonade. He smiled. He looked her up and down and for the first time today took in what she was wearing, or actually not wearing. Her shirt was totally undone and her bra hid her breasts.

Ivy followed his eyes, smiled, and shook her head. She walked off, slowly, down the hall and turned around the corner. Harvey waited a minute and he heard the shower going. Ivy came back into the living room and led him to the bathroom. She pointed to the shower, "Take off your clothes."

Harvey smirked. Ivy laughed, "Sorry, cowboy. I need to wash them before they get ruined anymore." Harvey sighed and did as he was told.

Harvey acted like he was having difficulties, but she ignored him. She was gonna torture him. She held up a towel and let him get undress. This confused Harvey, but he wasn't gonna argue. Ivy smirked. She looked into the mirror that he was standing in front off.

Ivy controlled the 'mmmm' that was forming in her mouth. She watched him take off his shirt. He was perfectly chiseled. His pectorals and stomach were totally lick-able. She watched him struggle with his fly. His pants dropped to the floor and Ivy's heart skipped a beat when she saw he was not wearing any underwear. He looked behind him into the mirror to see Ivy quickly turn around. A smile crossed his face, knowing exactly what she was thinking. He moved into the shower. He watched Ivy pick up his clothing and walked out to go to the laundry room.

Ivy was flushed. She put his stuff into the washer on delicate and started up the machine. She stuffed her stolen shirt and bra into the dirty laundry basket. She grabbed a fresh towel and headed back down the hall.

* * *

Harvey squirted some of the shampoo into his hands and started to wash his hair. He massaged in the shampoo, taking in the fruity smell that Ivy's hair always smelled liked.

He jumped as a finger trailed up the base of his spine to his neck. He hadn't heard her come in. Ivy reached for the detachable shower head and sprayed herself down. She handed Harvey the shower head and reached for her body wash. She pumped some into her hand and lathered it up in her hands. She washed her body, moving her hands in small sensual circles. She turned away from Harvey who was watching her while he washed the shampoo out of his hair. She looked over her shoulder and closed her eyes. She ran her hands down her abdomen and behind her back. She bent over to wash her legs. She looked back at Harvey, who was looking at her with hunger. She went back and forth, washing her legs moving her hands up and down, between her thighs, in and out, and then moved them to her firm ass. She heard a noise escape from Harvey. She stood up and turned to face Harvey

Harvey stepped forward and began to shower her off. Ivy stood there, letting him take in the sight of her soaking wet.

Ivy grabbed some more body wash and lathered it up in her hands. Harvey had put the shower head back up and was facing away from her. She stepped forward and wrapped her hands around his waist. She pressed herself up against his ass. She moved her hands in circles on his chest, covering it with soap. Harvey felt her breasts against his back. Ivy stepped back so she could wash his back and then his ass. She took her time, massaging him as she went.

Ivy turned Harvey around so she could wash the rest of him. Harvey watched as she moved her hands across his chest, moving them over scars that he had accumulated in his past. She worked her way with his legs, and in between his thighs moving her hands in and out. Harvey had closed his eyes and was enjoying the friction of her hands so close to him. Ivy stopped and rinsed her hands out. She was smiling and Harvey looked at her with some confusion.

"Wash yourself," Ivy smirked.

"Wha-" She hadn't even touched him.

"You heard me," Ivy rinsed her self quickly and jumped out of the shower.

Harvey watched her dry herself off. Harvey looked down at himself. He had barely started getting hard.

Ivy followed his gaze and laughed, "Hurry up and wash or I will get started with out you." Ivy winked and sauntered off.

Harvey did as he was told. He washed himself with no enjoyment not wanting to touch himself because of what his girlfriend had started. He turned off the shower and noticed Ivy had walked out with the towel.

Harvey walked into the room to see Ivy lying on her bed. She had propped herself up against her pillows and she was running her hands up and down her body. Harvey smiled and walked over to the bed.

Ivy got up onto her knees and greeted Harvey at the edge of the bed. Ivy placed kisses along his collar bone. Harvey inhaled her scent and kissed her neck slowly. He kissed her chin, her nose, and her ear.

"I love you, Pammy," Harvey whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Harvey," Ivy grabbed Harvey and pushed him onto the bed.

Ivy ran her hands up and down his chest tracing the lines of his abs. She ran her finger along his belly button and around the hair that trailed all the down his torso.

Harvey shivered at her touch and pulled her up to his mouth. He crushed his lips to hers. Ivy parted her lips as Harvey slipped his tongue into her mouth. Harvey explored her mouth, crisscrossing with her tongue. Ivy pulled away and kissed his neck. She licked his jaw line and continued onto his chest. She moved her tongue down the route her fingers just took. She heard Harvey give a slight moan as she licked him.

Ivy stopped and looked at Harvey who had opened his eyes to see why he had stopped. She winked.

"Want some? Come and get me." At that Ivy ran down.

Harvey recovered from his shock and in a quick movement he ran after her. Ivy squealed when she saw her lover in pursuit.

All of the sudden Harvey overpowered her. He grabbed Ivy by the arms and pinned her up against the doorframe across the hall.

Ivy saw the fire in his eyes. She felt her insides melt.

"That…was not funny," Harvey said in a husky voice.

Ivy giggled and kissed Harvey passionately. She trailed her hands down his back and grabbed his ass. They moved into the bedroom and fell onto the bed. She moved her hands to his front and stroked his member. She pulled and squeezed causing Harvey to pull away and throw his head back.

Ivy kissed her way down his chest and onto him. Harvey watched as she took him into her mouth. Ivy held Harvey's gaze. Harvey let out a moan as Ivy sucked and swirled her tongue around his tip. Harvey thrusted himself farther into her mouth as she took him fully in. Ivy could feel him get larger. She massaged his balls and the area behind. Harvey's eyes rolled back and Ivy sucked and massaged harder.

"Pamm-" Harvey exploded into her mouth. Ivy kept her mouth on him and swallowed his fluid. Harvey opened his eyes as Ivy pulled away. Harvey pulled him to her and kissed her again.

Ivy relinquished herself to the bottom as Harvey got on top. Harvey kissed her Adam's apple and her collar bone. He grabbed her breasts and kneaded them. Pulling and squeezing. He followed with his mouth sucking and teasing her nipples with his tongue. Harvey heard a hum coming from Ivy's throat. Harvey took his time teasing her, making her pay for running away. Ivy grew impatient and grabbed his hand directing it to her. Harvey took control and parted her. He explored with his fingers plunging into her wetness with his fingers, in and out. Ivy gasped and let out his name.

Harvey followed with his mouth, tasting her. He flicked her clit and darted his tongue in and out.

"_Harvey,_ please. Now." Harvey gripped her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He entered into her slowly taking in the warmth, wetness and the tightness. He pulled out and picked up speed.

"Harder," Ivy's breath was shallow. Harvey did as he was told. He went harder and deeper.

"I'm com-" Harvey and Ivy climaxed together. Harvey collapsed onto her.

Ivy wrapped herself around him. She took in his smell, their smell, the heat, the sweat. Ivy looked around the room. She was gonna be in deep shit. She didn't care.

Harvey stroked Ivy's hair. "Pammy, I love you so much. This is what I want. I want you."

Ivy was silent as she took in the moment. She loved him so much. Ivy moved and got on top of Harvey. She looked down at Harvey and smiled. Ivy kissed him. "I love you, too."

Harvey looked up at her in the light. Her red hair cascaded down her shoulders on to her sculpted breasts. Her hair was crazy but sexy. "You are so beautiful," Harvey ran his hands up and down her arms. Ivy smiled. She flipped her hair over one shoulder and bent down to kiss him. She kissed his forehead nose and lips gently.

Ivy smiled seductively. "Time for round two" Harvey smirked and pulled her to him.

They woke up later to the sound of a car door slamming shut. Ivy sat up quickly, moving Harvey's muscular arms from around her. She shook the happily sleeping and content Harvey who, woke up groggily.

Ivy ran to the window. She saw Bruce kissing Selina. Crap! Ivy looked around. They had managed to end up in her room. Ivy looked down at the bed. The sheets were everywhere, rumpled and not so clean. Ivy was gonna be in so much trouble.

Harvey looked around the room when it finally hit him

"Babe. She is gonna flip a bitch."

"No shit, Sherlock. Eff. She is gonna need new sheets."

Harvey looked around again, "Hon. She is gonna need a whole new bed." Harvey smirked. He seemed to find this more amusing than she did.


End file.
